La fin du Jeu
by Kirallight
Summary: "Un espace où ni le temps ni la chance n'ont d'emprise. Le jeu était fini. Et il le savait parfaitement." Après sa défaite, l'esprit du Joueur du Destin est maintenu par une vive rage. Seuls ses souvenirs peuvent être la clé pour comprendre cette émotion


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Un style un peu différent pour cet OS, dans le sens où il n'y a ici pas de narration à la 1ère personne. Cependant la focalisation est complètement interne, donc très très influencée par les propres pensées du personnage. **

**J'aime beaucoup Luxord, hormis le fait qu'il a la classe, il a vraiment un univers bien à lui qui dirige sa vision des choses. Je n'ai pas joué à KH 358/2 days, donc s'il y a des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

**Techniquement, l'histoire se situe directement après sa défaite, mais le souvenir qui y est décrit se situe juste avant KH1. **

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Disney et Square Enix.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un espace où ni le temps ni la chance n'ont d'emprise.

Le jeu était fini. Et il le savait parfaitement.

Il se sentait partir, lentement. Plus précisément, il sentait sa peau s'effriter, se déchirer en misérables lambeaux qui étaient aussitôt absorbés par les ténèbres. Ces dernières se jetaient dessus avec avidité, dévoraient avec monstruosité ce qu'il avait à offrir, ou plutôt ce qu'il devait leur céder. Nul doute qu'elles accélèreraient le processus, si seulement elles le pouvaient. Le chien de ce vulgaire Hadès répandait à coup sûr moins de bave devant son nouveau morceau de viande. Répugnant. Quelle fin pathétique. Et il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Son corps entier s'engourdit, le privant de tout mouvement. Pas même un dernier salut au Destin. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Mais cela n'était pas le plus rageant, non. C'était _lui_ qui l'avait achevé, ce garçon qui se tenait encore près de lui. Roxas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Il avait cru… Non, il ne croyait rien. Il n'y avait pas de certitudes avec le Joueur du Destin, il ne pouvait y en avoir ! Croire était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Et pourtant…il avait cru qu'_il_ l'épargnerait. Mais pourquoi s'était-il fait une telle illusion ?

La vie est faite de paris, une simple succession de paris déterminés par la Chance, le Hasard, le Destin. C'est ce qui permet d'avancer et de maîtriser ses propres choix. Parier à nouveau, sans cesse, avec toujours plus d'audace. L'audace doit être l'addiction du joueur. Elle est la sœur de l'illusion, elle doit être la maîtresse du risque, de l'incertain. Sans eux le joueur est fort mauvais trompeur. Et un mauvais trompeur n'a aucune emprise sur le temps. Après tout, la Chance sourit aux audacieux. Tout est une question de maîtrise. Les certitudes sont faites pour les idiots bercés dans l'illusion d'un avenir défini. Que sont les certitudes entre les mains du Hasard ? Elles ne tiennent pas la route, elles ne permettent pas de faire tenir une carte debout et elles sont mauvaises joueuses. La roue tourne, il faut savoir s'adapter pour la dominer. Les dés de la fortune changent sans arrêt d'aspect, représentant les multiples facettes du Destin. Il n'y a de décompte que pour les perdants et nul autre gain que la vie pour le vainqueur. C'est simple. La certitude, non mais quelle erreur de débutant…

Il disparut, englouti par les ténèbres. Ce fut le noir total.

Quelque part dans cet espace où il n'avait aucune emprise, il était toujours là. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui restait de lui. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de cœur, ce devait être son esprit, son esprit confus, bouillonnant. Il ne sentait plus rien, son corps devait s'être évaporé. Seules ses pensées prouvaient sa présence, tout ce qui restait de son existence. Ces pensées complètement contraires qui martelaient ce qui subsistait de son être. Elles se livraient bataille, se contredisaient les unes les autres sans jamais une seconde de répit qui aurait pu permettre à la raison de s'immiscer. Ainsi leur rage risquait d'être leur propre perte. Décidément, il avait mal évalué les risques. Il avait fait l'erreur de croire que Roxas l'épargnerait. Pour quelle raison exactement, il ne savait pas. Il refusait de savoir, il refusait de l'admettre. En réalité la rage de s'être à tel point fourvoyé l'aveuglait.

Ce fut un souvenir particulier qui lui revint en mémoire, reflet de son propre échec. En mission pour l'Organisation, il avait dû observer l'évolution des mondes, la soif des ténèbres les affectant chacun différemment, ses acteurs étant eux-mêmes nombreux et variés. Il s'était retrouvé dans un monde sombre, où la nuit semblait régner en perpétuelle harmonie. Cet inconscient de Xemnas lui avait dit qu'il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres joueurs. Les inconscients font partie des plus redoutables joueurs. Leur jeu ne dévoile jamais ses limites car ils ne les connaissent pas, ou les ignorent. Leur obsession est également la pire. Dans ce cas, Xemnas était le roi des inconscients, mais il était loin d'être un imbécile pour autant. Fou, peut-être. Dangereux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Luxord éprouvait une forme de respect et de méfiance pour son jeu de valeur, et préférait donc se tenir à distance. Ce n'était pas de la crainte, mais un joueur qui ne maîtrise pas véritablement son jeu ne pouvait parier que _contre_ le Destin. Il ne pouvait user du Temps, et encore moins se saisir de la Chance et du Hasard. Mais…cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de cet individu. Ses pensées se recentrèrent sur ce souvenir, ce qui raviva sa rage.

C'était un monde plongé dans l'obscurité permanente, une toute autre que celle des ténèbres, même si ici, comme partout ailleurs, elles étaient présentes. Il était apparu dans une ruelle, éclairée par plusieurs lampadaires étrangement tordus dont les citrouilles lumineuses tenaient lieu de lanternes. Il avait pris plusieurs secondes pour détailler les environs avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il s'était discrètement posté dans l'ombre d'une bâtisse, à l'abri des regards et libre d'observer la grande place, où se regroupaient d'autres constructions toutes aussi difformes, grotesques, et où en son centre s'élevait une fontaine ornée par un monstre imaginaire. Les quelques habitants présents semblaient souffrir de la même monstruosité. Hideux et repoussants, ils n'en semblaient pas moins épanouis et leur cœur n'en était pas davantage corrompu. Cela l'avait intrigué. Allier noirceur et bonheur, c'était un pari risqué, mais néanmoins extrêmement intéressant…

Lequel des étranges êtres de ce monde détenait le cœur le plus fort ? Deux auras en particulier avaient effleuré ses sens. La première n'était pas loin, la deuxième se trouvait plus à l'est, séparée de la vie qui s'activait ici. Il avait choisi la carte de la proximité. Sa silhouette sombre s'était silencieusement glissée entre les maisons disgracieuses qui se voulaient menaçantes, jusqu'à parvenir à une sorte de tour. Le sommet était son objectif, il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'atteindre. Un étrange squelette vêtu d'un costume rayé et pointu s'y mouvait par légers bonds, valsant entre les divers objets dont il se saisissait, un instant, puis qu'il jetait ou reposait en moins de temps. Il semblait saisi d'une transe, qui le ramenait chaque fois à un établi où plusieurs bocaux, alambics et ingrédients étaient dispersés. Lui s'était de nouveau posté dans l'ombre, cette fois celle d'une immense bibliothèque qui supportait difficilement son contenu. L'étrange individu au cœur curieux ne l'avait pas aperçu, trop plongé dans les bizarreries que remuait son esprit. Toujours plus intrigué, il avait finalement choisi de se manifester, un sourire confiant toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Avec quoi donc es-tu en train de jouer ? »

Ses paroles avaient mis plusieurs secondes pour parvenir jusqu'à l'esprit du squelette. Il s'était retourné, l'avait considéré un instant et l'avait certainement pris pour l'un de ses pairs dont la fantaisie nouvelle se traduisait par ce long manteau noir à capuche. Puis il était retourné à ses occupations, daignant pourtant lui céder un peu de sa concentration.

« Allons, tout ceci me sert à préparer le prochain Halloween ! Le grand Jack ne s'accorde pas un seul instant de repos pour cela ! »

« Jack ? Intéressant…mais de qui es-tu le valet hmm ? »

Il avait murmuré cette interrogation pour lui-même. Quatre cartes étaient apparues dans sa main droite, chacune représentant un jeune homme au symbole différent. Alors que ses doigts jouaient habilement avec, il avait poursuivi la conversation, décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, cet « Halloween » auquel ce Jack faisait allusion, qui devait être un élément caractéristique de ce monde.

« Et quel est l'enjeu de tout ceci ? »

Cette fois, le squelette s'était retourné vers lui, les yeux agrandis, et l'avait regardé avec inquiétude. Puis il s'était mis à arpenter la pièce à grandes enjambées, à remuer les bras avec grandiloquence et à prendre des poses héroïques.

« Mais faire un Halloween encore plus réussi voyons ! Ma performance doit être meilleure et j'aurais pour cela besoin d'un nouveau déguisement, plus original, plus extravagant, plus…_effrayant_ ! »

A ses dires le sourire de l'individu s'était monstrueusement agrandi, et il s'était de nouveau remis à son activité créatrice.

« Je vois, tu es donc un acteur. »

Le squelette n'avait ni réagi, ni répondu. Il avait jugé avoir obtenu assez d'informations de ce personnage, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se renseigner sur l'autre. Deux des cartes qu'il tenait, l'une ornée de symboles rouges et l'autre de noirs, s'évaporèrent lentement, grignotées par un néant vorace. Le Joueur du Destin avait pris quelques secondes de plus pour contempler l'objet de son pari, puis il avait glissé une carte entre deux ouvrages massifs, et déchiré l'autre. Les acteurs. Les plus doués formaient une catégorie très particulière mais aussi très intéressante, et d'autant plus hasardeuse que dangereuse. Le maître de la Chance et du Hasard qu'il était hésitait toujours à les qualifier de véritables « joueurs ». Ils jouaient oui, pas à l'aide de dés, mais de masques. Leurs paris comportaient perpétuellement un risque à double tranchant. Faire tomber son masque par inadvertance ou en perdre la maîtrise, à force de l'embrasser avec trop de fièvre. Evidemment, parmi la multitude de rôles qu'ils pouvaient adopter, il était extrêmement facile de se fondre dans l'un d'eux et de perdre le pari. Un pari pour tenter d'influencer le Destin. Ils pensaient pouvoir agir sur ce dernier suivant le masque qu'ils portaient. Certains confondaient donc la réalité avec leur jeu, et finissaient par se perdre dans les ténèbres, consumés par leur illusion. D'autres étaient trop audacieux et cherchaient à acquérir des masques avec lesquels ils étaient incapables de composer. Une chose était sûre, qu'importe le masque choisi, ils jouaient avec leur _cœur_.

Un dernier regard pour la pièce et l'acteur qu'elle renfermait, et le Joueur du Destin disparaissait, alors que les miettes d'une carte de pique s'évanouissaient.

Il était réapparu près de l'autre aura qui avait effleuré ses sens. Il était aux pieds d'une sorte d'arbre gigantesque auquel on avait adjoint une construction de pierre et de bois. Les branches qui étiraient leurs doigts menaçants en tous sens se confondaient avec les marches branlantes et irrégulières qui constituaient le seul chemin de la base au sommet. De petites tours, dont les toits formaient des crocs aiguisés, venaient s'ajouter au dédale de planches rocambolesque. Le tronc de pierre et les toits de ces tours s'allongeaient tellement que les briques et autres matériaux qui les constituaient craquaient, laissant apparaître des trous béants où brillait une lumière surnaturelle qui donnait naissance à des figures cauchemardesques. Des barrières hérissées de pointes et des piques ornées d'une tête de citrouille encadraient fermement le chemin. Toute la structure semblait se tordre de douleur en s'élevant vers le ciel sombre et l'immense lune jaune qui gouvernait les lieux. Face à cette découverte, l'expression de l'homme en noir avait rassemblé un air blasé et un sourire amusé, presque moqueur. Il y avait également une cage non loin qui, d'après une rapide observation du mécanisme, devait servir d'ascenseur. Malheureusement il était trop grand pour s'en servir. Il s'était donc engagé sur cette voie hasardeuse avec la curiosité malicieuse et l'assurance arrogante qui le caractérisaient. Il n'avait guère tardé à trouver une hideuse porte verte et pénétrer au cœur de la « maison ». Se fondant parfaitement dans l'obscurité ambiante, il avait examiné l'immense salle, qui semblait inachevée. Des dispositifs plus ou moins fixés se chevauchaient au centre de la pièce, sur ce qui semblait être une roue de jeu, qui se divisait en différentes cases ternes. Des piques et des statues jonchaient le sol, attendant patiemment d'être érigées en gardes de fer. Au milieu de cette roulette de la Chance et du Hasard se tenait un être encore plus étrange que ses trois petits congénères. « Un vulgaire sac » avait été la première et unique impression que Luxord s'en était fait. Les trois individus qui s'affairaient à tout installer ressemblaient à des enfants. Il avait souri en voyant leur masque. Décidément, ce monde lui plaisait.

« Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne trouvez pas la dalle rose ! »

La voix de l'énorme individu ne contenait aucune note amicale, aucune légèreté. Seulement de l'arrogance que le numéro X de l'Organisation avait jugé dérisoire. Un être de pures ténèbres, voilà ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps, il avait déjà appris ce dont il avait besoin. Ce parasite se fourvoyait complètement sur son jeu. Sa création était pleine de failles, imparfaite, bien trop audacieuse. Il n'allait pas faire long feu, surtout s'il traitait ses alliés de cette manière. Il quitta la salle, alors que les enfants protestaient puis se soumettaient rapidement.

« Oui oui on va voir si elle est dehors. »

« Mais ! Attendez…je l'ai vu elle était là il y deux secondes ! »

« La ferme Gram, tu veux vraiment qu'Oogie s'énerve ? »

« Tu veux qu'il te mange peut-être ? »

« Nn..non ! Je veux pas qu'Oogie soit super méga énervé ! »

Les mains appuyées sur une barrière, Luxord contemplait une dernière fois ce monde. Il le trouvait paisible. La noirceur environnante semblait discrètement s'attacher aux nouveaux arrivants, avec une certaine familiarité même. L'air était aussi frais qu'à son arrivée, et à cette hauteur, encore meilleur. Ces sensations qui étaient supposées le ravir le laissaient pourtant de marbre. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Tout comme ses congénères, Luxord désirait retrouver son cœur. Mais il était sans doute celui qui ne l'avouerait jamais. Son jeu l'en empêchait. Il était celui qui devait accepter sa condition avec philosophie et s'en jouer. Des bruits parasites l'avaient alors tiré de sa réflexion. Il s'était retourné et s'était trouvé face aux trois garnements qui l'observaient en murmurant, puis qui avaient sursauté en voyant qu'ils étaient découverts.

« Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu une dalle rose par hasard ? »

« Pourquoi portez-vous des masques ? »

« Eh ! C'est pas juste, c'est Am qui a posé la question en premier ! » Intervint le plus petit d'entre eux.

« C'est vrai. Oui j'ai vu la dalle rose, mais le hasard n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Ils se regardèrent, perplexe.

« Et ma réponse alors ? » Continua-t-il.

« Attendez c'est pas du jeu ! Vous nous avez pas dit où était la dalle ! » Renchérit la sorcière.

« Vous n'avez pas demandé. »

« Mais si, Am a… » Déclara l'autre garçon, avec une voix plus fébrile.

« Ce n'était pas la bonne question. »

« Mais… »

« Non, il a raison. » Annonça la plus grande, coupant d'un geste la parole à son compagnon.

« Mince, et nous qui perdons jamais d'habitude. » Dit le diablotin en baissant la tête.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous ne perdez jamais ? »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, plus intensément, comme s'ils cherchaient la réponse derrière leurs masques.

« Ben… »

« Parce qu'on joue toujours ensemble. »

« Ça multiplie les chances de réussite non ? »

Il avait eu un sourire amusé. Il éprouvait presque de la sympathie pour ces petits vauriens.

« Quels sont vos noms ? »

« Am ! »

« Stram. »

« Gram. »

« Am, Stram, Gram, et une question de hasard, bien. Je tâcherais de trouver quelque chose là-dessus… »

Le retour à la réalité fut brusque. Il s'était complètement laissé absorber par son souvenir. Sa rage revint brûler le coin de son esprit immédiatement, mais un souffle violent l'apaisa aussitôt. A présent il se moquait de cette chienne infernale qui avait voulu le ronger avec ardeur. Quel idiot. Il était tombé dans sa propre illusion. Pourquoi avait-il cru que Roxas l'épargnerait ? Mais la réponse était des plus simples. Il considérait la Clé du Destin comme son ami. Après tout, ils avaient déjà joué ensemble. Ainsi il ne pensait pas être trahi. Mais il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, tout comme il ne voulait pas concéder l'identité de son enjeu. Un cœur. Il pariait sans cesse dans le but d'en obtenir un. Il s'était trompé, la quête du cœur était une vie faite de paris, mais la vie elle-même ? Une fois que l'on avait retrouvé son cœur ? Voilà ce à quoi il aspirait. Libéré du Temps, de la Chance, et du Hasard. Du Destin.

Il avait cru que Roxas était son ami, et il le croyait toujours. Il avait été certain que c'était une faiblesse. Quelle ironie. Au moins maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Ce garçon…non, évidemment, ce n'était pas Roxas, du moins pas exactement. Ce garçon, quel était son nom déjà ? Sora ? Il avait battu son jeu. Il avait fait tomber ses cartes et ses illusions, lui avait fait comprendre que maîtriser le Temps n'était pas suffisant pour influencer le Destin.

Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres.

Et maintenant il attendait, patiemment, paisiblement. Il réfléchissait à sa condition de Simili, la découvrait sous un autre angle. Il envisageait de nouvelles possibilités, de nouvelles opportunités. Les paris étaient ouverts. Les jeux n'étaient pas encore faits.

* * *

**J'ose croire que je ne suis pas la seule à être tombée de cet arbre un nombre incalculable de fois dans KH en essayant de battre des momies sans cœur…**

**Pourquoi Halloween Town ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au départ, c'était à cause de la roulette d'Oogie Boogie, lorsqu'il faut le battre sous sa « première forme », je me suis dit que c'était incontournable pour tout joueur ! Mais finalement je m'en suis très peu servie. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine ;)  
**


End file.
